


纹身

by morening



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morening/pseuds/morening
Summary: 和内斯塔分手后，阿金去纹身。纹身师x伊布。





	纹身

伊布一拳打在沙袋上。沉闷的声音在空旷的房间里回荡。练习跆拳道的黑色沙袋被他打得摇晃着转圈。伊布甩甩手，直接坐在冰凉的地板上。他把头埋在膝盖里，沉默着生闷气。

“兹拉坦，我要走了……”内斯塔轻飘飘地对伊布说。

“几点回来？”

“去美国……”

“桑德罗……你什么意思……你不要兹拉坦了？”

“我不得不……”

伊布闭着眼睛和嘴，不去搭理内斯塔，却又忍不住睁开眼睛多看内斯塔几眼。“兹拉坦也要去！……”

“别任性！你得留在米兰！”

“那就分手吧！……”伊布委屈巴巴地扭头。他躲在被子里，嗓子发紧，咳嗽了几声，眼里出现水汽。

想到那时内斯塔没有安慰自己，反而起身走出房间。伊布握了握打沙袋打得发红出血的手。

  
  


他又想去纹身店了。纹身可以让他疼，但也可以让他忘记一些疼痛的事情。

平时内斯塔让他少去纹身，伊布很听内斯塔的话，已经很久没去了。而内斯塔不让伊布纹身，究竟是因为他觉得纹身难看还是不想伊布的身体被纹身师碰，只有内斯塔自己知道了。

  
  
  


伊布赤裸着趴在纹身的床上，纹身师笑着跟他说话，“兹拉坦，好久没来了呢。”

伊布闷闷不乐地嗯了一声，翻着本子挑选纹身样式。

“兹拉坦，你后背剩余的地方不多了，选这个怎么样？”纹身师指了指一个类似太阳花的图案。

“这个？纹在哪里呢？”伊布问。

“纹在臀部啊。”

伊布想，好啊，让内斯塔看到会生气吃醋吧。  
他又想，不，内斯塔不会再看兹拉坦了。

“嗯。就纹这个！”

纹身师笑着舔舔牙齿，帮伊布放松肌肉。他轻轻拍了拍伊布的臀肉，又用按摩的手法揉了揉，两瓣臀肉结实又紧绷。臀肉之间的沟里隐秘的小穴正在紧张地收缩吧？纹身师很清楚，伊布是这样的，每次纹身都不能完全放开，要哄他很久。但其实伊布不怕疼。

不知道伊布吃过多少男人的阴茎呢。

纹身师承认自己硬了，每次给伊布纹身都不可避免地对伊布有反应。伊布的身体太色情了，均匀结实而不夸张的肌肉。呻吟声也是。可惜伊布好长时间没来了。

纹身师偷偷用手指磨擦着伊布的屁股轮廓，果然，伊布还是叫出声了。

“啊……嗯……开始吧……”

真骚真敏感。纹身师在心里吹了口哨。

纹身师觉得，伊布以后也许不会纹身了，今天一定要尝尝伊布的滋味。

“臀部敏感，可能会非常疼，我先帮你把手和脚固定好，别乱动。”

“好。”伊布乖乖地让纹身师绑上了自己的手脚。

纹身师摸摸下巴，从旁边拿了瓶润滑剂倒在伊布的股沟里。伊布屁股一凉，睁开眼睛回头，语气有点凶，“你倒了什么？”

  
  
  


纹身师狠狠拍了拍伊布的屁股，弹性十足的臀肉被打得颤抖。

“啊……”

“兹拉坦，你男友最近没满足你，你才来纹身店找我玩你吧，嗯？”

伊布挣扎着手腕和脚，但完全没用，他被绳子绑得很紧。在纹身师眼里伊布像一块砧板上的鱼任他宰割。

“扭屁股来勾引我？”纹身师又啪啪地拍打着伊布的屁股，伊布才没那么挣扎了。

纹身师把润滑液都抹到伊布的肉穴上，殷红的小穴吃到了熟悉的润滑液，小口被迫打开，翕动着含了纹身师的指尖。

“兹拉坦，你的骚穴正在吸我呢，想不想要鸡巴操你？”纹身师手指撑开褶皱，捅进小穴，按压内壁，转圈搅动。

伊布屈辱地闭上眼睛，后穴的异物感却更加强烈。他的后面已经被前男友内斯塔和前前男友皮克操熟了，被陌生人玩弄竟然有新奇的感觉。他的阴茎被压在身下，摩擦着床单，又硬又痒，却碰不到。伊布不想去求纹身师，只能自己很小幅度地摩擦着。

伊布想缩紧后穴排斥出纹身师的手，却适得其反，被纹身师略微弯曲着穴内的几根手指，左右搔刮着，柔软的内壁被坚硬的关节摩擦，伊布觉得自己一阵无力，后穴酸胀，渐渐放松了肉穴。从手指和穴口的间隙里流出了一些肠液，被纹身师悉数涂抹在伊布的股间。看着伊布咬着牙不发出声音，纹身师把伊布的臀肉掰开，伸出舌头去舔伊布的后穴。

“啊……不……”伊布能清晰地感受到纹身师温热灵活的舌头顶进自己的后穴里，舔了一圈内壁，又前后抽插了两下，滋滋地舔去他穴里分泌的骚水。

顺利扩张完毕，纹身师脱下内裤，撸了一把硬得发疼的肉棒，挺身肏入伊布的肉穴。粗大的阴茎十分凶狠地一顶到底，前端翘起的肉冠直往伊布的前列腺戳。纹身师终于进入伊布温软潮湿的小穴里，被软肉紧紧包裹着，忍不住又往里顶入几分，恨不得把巨大的囊袋也操进伊布的小穴里。

伊布被陌生的阴茎进入了，这根肉棒不如他的前男友粗，他的后穴吃起来并不辛苦。但纹身师的却更长，仿佛戳到了伊布的内脏。纹身师低喘着开始迅速抽动肉棒，伊布的后穴又紧又滑，吸得他又胀大几分。

坚硬粗长的阴茎在伊布的后穴里进进出出，纹身师每次说话羞辱伊布，伊布的小穴就会反射性夹紧一些，然后淌出一些透明的淫液滋润着纹身师的阴茎抽插得更加痛快。

“嘶——啊。哈哈兹拉坦，你可真是天生应该被人操的！你看看你流了多少水！”纹身师抹了点伊布后穴的淫液捅进伊布嘴里，“尝尝你的骚水，是不是比婊子还骚，嗯？”

伊布倔强地合上牙齿，狠狠咬了纹身师，纹身师疼得一抖，骂了句脏话，赶紧从伊布嘴里抽出手指，生气地加快身下操动的频率，囊袋撞击臀部发出啪啪的声音。纹身师一边操干伊布，一边去舔伊布后背的纹身，伊布被湿热的舌头舔得发痒，纹身师的口水留在他的身上，又黏又恶心。

又肏了百十下，纹身师把阴茎从伊布被操松的后穴里撤出来，对着伊布的后背射出了几股乳白色的精液。精液顺着伊布的肌肤一直流淌到身前，然后滴到床上。

纹身师似乎想起了什么，他从旁边拿起纹身用的工具，熟练地给伊布的腰上纹上“zlatan is a bitch”。纹完，他用手机拍了照片。又拿出了洗纹身的器材给纹身洗去。伊布被纹身折腾得出了一身汗，他不知道刚刚被纹了什么，也没有力气去想。被狠狠地操弄了一次，伊布的阴茎还硬着没有释放。

  
  
  


纹身师看伊布趴在床上重重喘气，身上后穴一片狼藉，他把伊布的手机拿过来，看着通讯录里的内斯塔，开着免提，把电话拨过去。

“喂？”内斯塔很奇怪，伊布拉一直是很别扭的性格，为什么突然给他主动打电话。

“内斯塔先生？”不是伊布拉，是陌生男人的声音。

“你是谁？伊布呢？”

纹身师撸了撸伊布的阴茎，满意地听到伊布细小的呻吟声。

“来xx纹身店，来晚了伊布就没命了，哈哈。”纹身师不准备给伊布解开绳子，他要先走了。

然后纹身师把电话扔到一边，专心给伊布撸动肉棒，时不时舔舔伊布的龟头，含着伊布囊袋。

伊布知道电话那头是内斯塔，但他不知道内斯塔挂没挂断。只能忍住呻吟。

“伊布拉？”

手机那边传来内斯塔的声音，很清晰，伊布听着熟悉的声音，背叛内斯塔的感觉刺激得他忍不住射了出来。

“啊！……”

  
  


听到电话那头伊布的呻吟声，内斯塔立刻黑了脸，订了飞回意大利的机票。


End file.
